Freak Show
by SaphirePearl
Summary: Alice is unlike any other teenager. She has a special power that controls darkness. When she is discovered having this power, she suddenly finds herself in a world that no longer makes sense, not knowing who is friend or foe. Can she discover the truth of this world?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bakugan as much as I would like to.

This story was inspired by the song _Freak Show _by Skillet.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"What do we have?"

"Not much. A couple of new moves, but nothing to be excited over."

A sigh. "How many subjects do we currently have?"

"Five, Sir. If we had one more, we would get all the data we need."

"Alright, call Jackson and tell him to be on the look out for one more subject."

"Yes, Sir, right away." A woman pulled out a phone and began punching in a number. A man stood behind her, watching the TV monitors set up in front of them.

They were in a dark room that was only light by the monitors. The room itself was 10 foot by 10 foot. On one wall, charts and graphs had been hung along with photos of five different teenagers. These people were scientists and they were going to get what they needed.

"Jackson, it's me, we have a new assignment for you. Start looking for one more subject to add to our pool." The woman on the phone said. "I don't care how hard it will be, just get it done." She hung up and nodded her head at the man.

"Good. In the mean time, let's focus on the anatomy on each subjected."

"Right away, Sir." The woman's fingers clicked across the keys of the keyboard as she started typing in commands.

**~S~**

Franklin Jackson, usually called Frank, Jack or just Jackson, put his cell phone back in his pocket and sighed. 'Great! Now that everyone has gotten comfortable with each other I have to go find another one.' He grumpily thought. He looked out of the window of his personal train car and watched the five performers practice while he thought over where to look for the next addition to their group.

After a while, he went to his desk and logged into his computer. He started a search for any clues for bizarre events that would give him a lead on where to look. For most of the evening, he searched newspaper after newspaper, article after article and still hadn't found anything. He leaned back and sighed; annoyed that he hadn't found anything yet.

Jackson sat in his chair and stared at the giant map on the wall in front of him. It was a world map that was 4 foot by 8 foot. Pins of different colors and sticky notes were stuck into it, showing where the performing group had been. He got up and walked to the map and found the pin that showed their present location. Berlin, Germany stood up from underneath the pin.

He sighed. "This job would be much easier if I already had an idea of where I need to go." He mumbled to himself. He looked at the map and realized that there were hardly any pins in Russia. He looked at Moscow and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess that's where we are going until I have a clue." He picked a box full of pins and placed a purple one in the middle of Moscow. "Russia here we come." He said as he put down the box and headed outside to inform the rest of the group.

**~S~**

Hello, returning readers and new comers. I hope everyone had a wonderful New Year's Eve and New Year's Day. This is a story that I have been thinking about for a long time and very excited to get it up and to see what ya'll think. I hope ya'll will enjoy this story as we make this journey together. I will have the next chapter up soon and it will be longer than this one. See ya'll next time! *SaphirePearl*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Special**

Alice Gehabich smiled at the beautiful day. The sun was shining and a fresh coat of snow had fallen over Russia the night before. It was her favorite kind of day.

She got dressed and went downstairs to make breakfast for her and her Grandfather, who was the local scientist Dr. Michael Gehabich. She began to hum to herself while she gathered her ingredients and started making breakfast.

"You sound like you are in a wonderful mood this morning." Alice smiled at Grandfather, who had just entered the kitchen. "Of course. How can I not on such a gorgeous day?" Her Grandfather smiled and gave a small chuckle. "Yes, it is a very gorgeous day."

Alice got her vegies cut and made sure she had all the pans she would need to make kasha (Russian porridge). "What are your plans for today?"

Dr. Michael thought for a moment. "I think I'm going to try to work in my workshop and work on scaled down experiments." His Granddaughter smiled at him. She was proud of him for following his dreams to become a scientist, even if everyone was skeptical of the projects he comes up with.

Alice finished cooking their breakfast and served them both their meal. They talked about the weather, current events and what Alice was doing at school while they ate. Her Grandfather looked at his watch and was surprised at the time. "Hurry up, Alice or you will be late for school." She looked at her watch and gasped. "I didn't realize it was so late all ready. Can you clean up?" He chuckled and agreed to clean the dishes. Alice raced to get her shoes on, grabbed her school bag and ran out the door to walk her two mile trek to school.

Alice didn't own a car and she didn't mind the walks to and from school. Besides the day today was a nice day. She listened to the sound of the birds and watched as some squirrels bounded across someone's lawn to a tree on the other side of the house. 'Nothing could go wrong with days like these.'

**~S~**

The morning went by quickly and it was lunchtime before anyone knew it. Alice was very happy that it was lunchtime. She eagerly went searching for her two best friends. Unfortunately, none of them were in the same class this year, but they had the same lunch period, so they were content with that.

She finally found them sitting under a tree in front of the school. They had already begun eating their lunch. "Valentina! Diana!" She waved as the two girls looked at her and waved back. Alice quickly made her way over to the two girls and began to eat her lunch.

The three girls chatted among themselves about their classes, boys and homework. It wasn't anything very exciting. Suddenly they heard the bell ring, signaling the end of the lunch period. They packed up their things and headed inside the building.

"We should totally get together this weekend." Valentina suggested. Diana nodded, "I agree. We haven't done anything together in a very long time.

Alice smiled. "True, it would be nice to get away from the daily routine every so often." As they were rounding a corner in the hallway, they were met with a terrible scene.

The school bully had cornered a freshman boy against his longer. Too scared to do anything, he just stood there waiting to either be left alone or beat up. Alice felt anger rush through her. She had never understood why it was necessary for people to pick on others. "Hey, leave him alone." She shouted, not caring with the fact that he could easily knock her out with a single hit.

The bully turned his eyes on Alice. He was annoyed that someone would dare interrupt his business. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" He gave a small laugh and turned back to the boy in front of him.

Suddenly he felt something hit him in the back. He looked down and saw that it was a book. He spun around and faced Alice. He was no longer annoyed, but he was enraged. "Fine! You want my attention? You got it, girlie!" He spat at her.

Alice hated bullies and she was a very compassionate person. This was one thing she didn't tolerate. "Let him go." The bully looked between her and the boy behind him for a moment. A smile spread across his lips. "Ok. As you wish." He grabbed the boy and threw him across the hall into a group of students and lockers. He laughed enjoying the looks of horror on everyone's face.

The next thing he knew, he couldn't see. He suddenly realized that he couldn't breathe either. Panic enveloped his entire being and tried to find a way out, but he quickly found he couldn't move.

Alice was so angry that she wished that this bully would learn how it felt to be the victim, not realizing what was happening in front of her. "Alice! Stop!" She turned to Diana in surprise at hearing her name. He friend's face was filled with fear. Alice looked back and realized why. The bully was completely surrounded by a dark blue and dark purple vapor. She followed its' trail to the source, which was coming from her hands. She jerked her hands back in horror and the vapor vanished completely.

No one moved for a minute, unsure of what just happened. Then, as if a signal was silently sounded, the other students started to chatter amongst themselves.

Alice turned to her best friends, looking for comfort, but Valentina and Daina were backing away from her, not wanting to be involved with what just happened.

"Freak! She's a freak!" Someone yelled from the crowd. "Maybe she's an alien." Another called. Alice suddenly felt alone and frightened. She looked around at everyone and realized that everyone had become her enemy. No one was going to help her.

With claustrophobia beginning to set in, Alice did the only thing she could think of. She ran as far and as fast as she could. She ran all the way home, not caring that she had left all of her things at the school. Once she was through her front door, she locked and made her way to her bedroom where she also locked that door as well.

Alice flopped down on her bed, out of breath and crying. She didn't know what had just happened, but she was scared and was certain that there wasn't anyone that was going to help her.

**~S~**

Another chapter done. Next chapter should be interesting to read. ;) Please let me know your thoughts as the story progresses. Hope everyone has a good weekend. See ya'll next time! *SaphirePearl*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bakugan or the song _Freak Show _by Skillet. I used some lyrics from that song in this chapter

**Author's note: **In this chapter and upcoming chapters I used the Bakugan names for the performer's names for the show scenes.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: A Show To Remember**

Doctor Gehabich looked at his granddaughter as she washed the mornings breakfast dishes. He slowly sipped his coffee as he contemplated on her mood and sighed. It had been two months since he had pulled her out of school after the incident and she had gone from cheerful to depressed in a matter of days.

Alice was currently at her lowest point. Dr. Gehabich heard her every night crying herself to sleep, but he always left her alone. The first night that it had happened, she immediately stopped and said that she was fine. He knew better, but didn't push her on the subject. He tried multiple things to get Alice to open up, but she remained silent on the subject.

One day he took the direct approach and Alice merely cried, unable to say anything. Michael sighed again and put his now cold coffee on the table. He was unsure what to do. He took his glasses off and set them down. He rubbed his eyes and glanced down at his glasses. He saw the newspaper he had been trying to read and noticed something. He put his glasses back on and read the advertisement. Suddenly an idea formed in his mind and he smiled.

"Alice!" he called, while getting up and pouring out the last bit of his coffee. Alice trudged into the kitchen. "Yes, Grandfather?" Michael winced at the tone of her voice. 'She even sounds gloomy.' He observed. He forced a smile and turned to her. "Get your coat. We are going to see a show."

Alice lifted an eyebrow in a moment of confusion, but she didn't question him. She grabbed her coat and followed her Grandfather out the door.

**~S~**

Alice looked around at the small square that was set up just outside of town. There was color coming from lights, costumes, plants, and even various interesting foods. She looked up at the big sign that was stretched across the opening to the giant tent. In large font it read _Freak Show! The Best Show You Will Ever See!_

Alice sighed, thinking that it was going to be a boring show. After getting their tickets and finding their seats, they waited for the show to start. Alice was impressed with all of the color that was set up all around the tent. Even the chairs were different colors. She also noticed some rose petals on the floor of the stage, briefly wondering what they were going to be used for.

The lights went out and spotlights turned on. Standing in the middle was a lanky man who looked to be in his mid-30s. Dark brown hair cut short, but shaggy. He was wearing a black suit with a green vest and green tie. He brought the microphone up and Alice was amazed at the way he was able to make the audience get drawn in by just a few words. "Ladies and Gentleman. Thank you all for coming to our spectacular show. My name his Jackson and I will be your host for the evening. Tonight, you are all going to entranced by the best show you will ever see. Done by performers who are all supremely talented. Now some people say they are aliens, while others say they are strangers. Some say that they are not from this world. Some people ask, "Will they scorn or will they attack us?" Let's find out, shall we? Welcome to the Freak Show!"

Alice gasped in surprise when the rose petals suddenly became a tornado, rising up off the ground on their own accord. The petals were everywhere and Alice caught a few with her hands. When the petals had settled back down, her eyes immediately saw five people on the stage. Jackson began introducing them one by one.

"Now, allow me to introduce to you tonight's entertainment. First up is Drago! He seems hip, but he is ferocious like a dragon. " A young man stepped forward. He was wearing white pants with read flames, a black shirt and a red vest. His face had been painted to resemble that of a dragon, but his brown hair could still be seen. He made a bow and then he pumped his hands up and a fireball rushed to the ceiling where it extinguished before it reached the roof.

"Next up is Tigrerra! Watch out for those claws or it could be scary." A young woman with blue hair that was tied in pigtails stepped forward. She wore a white skirt, white boots, yellow shirt, white vest and she had a gold mask over her eyes. A huge tiger light display lit up in front of her.

"He is short, but size doesn't matter when you are slick. Here's Preyas!" A short blonde boy dressed in white pants, dark blue shirt, light blue vest and blue make up. Water shot up in a water display circling all around the stage.

"Next up is our lovely gal Gorem! Don't let her cute and bubbliness fool you, she can pack quite the punch." Another young woman with white hair pulled into a tight bun took a flourishing bow. She had on beige shorts, pink shirt, mint colored vest and a butterfly mask on one side of her face. A huge rock sculpture suddenly appeared in the middle of the stage.

"And last, but not least, Taylean! He is handsome and, yes, he is single. However, he can vanish just like the wind." Alice leaned forward, drawn to this mysterious young man. She looked at his long black hair that was pulled back by a green hair tie. He wore white pants, green shirt, black knee length vest and a green mask that covered his entire face. Rose petals suddenly sprang up from all over the tent and encircled the young man. Alice searched for him, but couldn't see through the petals. When she gave up looking, the petals suddenly stopped spinning and headed to the ground. The audience gasped in surprise and thrill when they saw the space was now empty. It was only then that Alice realized the entire stage was left empty.

"Now that we have introduced our performers, how about we get started with the show?" A roaring applause sprang up all around the tent. Alice clapped with them, starting to become interested but still thinking it was going to be a boring show.

The show carried on. A fire performance began and made the audience draw forward in anticipation. A water sphere suddenly interrupted it. A battle between the two elements went on for sometime until the fire element was completely distinguished. A loud cheer was heard as water cut through different objects and created a massive water display set to music.

Rock formations began to form towards the end of the water display. By the end of the song, earth sculptures had taken over the entire stage. Some formations were easy to identify while others were difficult to decipher. The last sculpture was a beautiful landscape with mountains and trees. Light suddenly shown behind it, giving the sculpture a silhouette look, which made it even more breath taking.

Light was being found all over the tent. Sometimes up high while other times it was behind the audience, throwing shadows in different places and creating unique shapes. The audience was very impressed when the shadows from the light created a very detailed tiger. With each performance, Alice kept being drawn in a little more, until the final performance.

Alice could hardly breathe from the beautiful display that was being created in front of her eyes when the performer Taylean finally took the stage. She barely heard the announcer introducing him as he gracefully stepped onto a platform high above. He slowly walked out to the middle of a high wire and stopped. He slowly raised his hands and the petals that had been forgotten about since the beginning rose once more. This time they began by forming a huge flower petal sphere in midair. They then transformed form one shape to another for a time. At the end of the performance, Taylean suddenly stepped off of the wire and fell. The audience gasped first with shock then surprise when he suddenly landed on a platform made only by the petals. The audience gave a huge applause at the performance.

Alice couldn't move her eyes from the display in front of her until suddenly the show was over. She looked around, not believing that it was over. "Grandpa, are you sure that's it?" Her Grandfather sighed. "Yes, I'm afraid so. It was an amazing performance. I must admit that the special effects were very well executed." She nodded, disappointed.

"Come on. I heard that you could meet the performers." Alice looked at her Grandfather hopefully. "Really? Ummm….That is if that is ok." The scientist laughed at her response. "Why of course, my dear. Come on, we will have to wait in line."

True to his word, they had to wait for a little while in line. Many families waited to meet the incredible performers of the night, but Alice was only interested in one performer. She couldn't stop thinking about him and the way he moved. She had been entranced the whole time he was on stage.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't realize she was next until she heard her name get called. She looked up and blushed. Standing in front of her was Taylean. "Hello." He said. She noticed he had an interesting accent, one she wasn't familiar with. "Hi." She looked around, trying to think of what to say next. "I liked the show, it was really good." He bowed. "Thank you. I hope it met your expectations."

Alice nodded. "Yes. Actually it was more than I expected." He turned to look at something then turned back to her. "I'm glad to hear that. It was nice meeting you but I must be going. Farewell." He took her hand and gently kissed the top of it. Alice blush deepened at the gesture. "Farewell." She whispered and watched him leave the area. She suddenly noticed that her heart was pounding and racing. 'That's odd. It has never done that before.'

"Alice, time to go." Her Grandfather said. She nodded and followed him back to the car; all the while her thoughts were still on Taylean.

**~S~**

Sorry everyone that it took me so long to write this. It was actually a very difficult chapter to write. I hope it turned out good. I had to rewrite a dozen times. I hope everyone is doing well and thank you for your patience. Please leave me a comment or review. I am hoping to get the next chapter up next week. See ya'll next time. Happy Valentine's Day! *SaphirePearl*


End file.
